


[Comic] Promise

by Dichter_L



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arguing, Bittersweet, Chapter 364, Fan Comics, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Promises, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichter_L/pseuds/Dichter_L
Summary: Before the departure for the Dark Continent, Leorio suspected Kurapika had done something dangerous again.*Better read it after you've read Chapter 364.





	[Comic] Promise

**Author's Note:**

> An English translation of the fan comics drawn by my sister, which is also available in Chinese and Japanese:
> 
> ["Promise"｜日/中/Eng｜](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67297873) by [QuentineQuan](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=19761391) on [pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/)

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Hunter x Hunter Chapter 364, my sis and I wondered how Leorio will react when he finally learns about Kurapika's new Nen ability. And so comes the plot. 
> 
> Still, I'm not an expert in translation, and English is neither my mother tongue nor the language with which I approach the Hunter X Hunter. I'll be more than happy if you can leave a comment and let me know where I can improve! :)
> 
> We hope you enjoy this bittersweet story. Feel free to share your thoughts with us!


End file.
